Unrequited
by Safi Sukai
Summary: She had always suffered loving him—One-sided Frantic (Character Death)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi, I'm Safi Sukai, Safi for short! I'm new to the Pokemon fanfic community. This will be my first Pokemon fanfic, it was inspired by a writing by one of my favorite authors in Fanfiction. They don't write Pokemon fanfics though. Enjoy~**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned Pokemon, the anime and manga would be filled of romance. Ruby and Sapphire would already be together and Ruby wouldn't have forgotten anything. It's clearly obvious I don't own Pokemon, though I wish I did.**

* * *

 **Unrequited**

Images of the same moment always appeared in her mind. She always was reminded about that day, where the prince saves his princess from the evils of the terrifying dragon. She always saw him and his Skitty, Poochyena and Ralts fighting the Salamence while she was behind him, scared to death.

Her thoughts were interrupted as she felt something. He was sleeping peacefully on her lap. She chuckled quietly, then remembered something from the memory. She silently took off his white hat, making sure not to wake him up. She looked at that scar, images appeared in her mind again. She saw him- the fresh scar from the Salamence's Dragon Claw. She was so scared. Her face was probably pale. Her mouth moved on its own, "You're scary." She hurt him, or else he wouldn't have become this new person. She was back in reality and lightly touched the scar. She resisted her temptations because he didn't remember anything. He couldn't remember her feelings or what he had said before.

 _You idiot_ , she thought to herself. She smiled at his innocent sleeping face. She had suddenly dosed off as well. An hour later, he woke up, seeing her sleeping face right above him. He glanced at her innocent face, caressing her cheek. _You idiot_. He stayed on her lap, dosing off once again. Hours later, they were both awakened by the loud noises nearby. For one whole minute, they awkwardly gazed into the other's eyes. She looked up while he quickly got off her lap, glancing to the ground. Both were blushing madly and he suddenly noticed something. "Hey, Sapph. Where's my hat?" Sapph, short for Sapphire, forgot all about the hat. She looked around where she sat, noticing that it was on her right and gave it back to him. He put the hat back onto his head, then smiled, "Thanks Sapph." His words and smile made her heart flutter. "You're welcome..." She mumbled. He barely could hear it and smiled to himself.

He glanced at his watch, noticing how late it was. _Oh sh-_ he got up, startling the brunette. "I think you should go back to your dorm, it's getting late." She nodded, grinning with her fangs out, "Alright, see you later, Ruby." She waved him goodbye and nimbly ran back to her dorm. He could see her in the distance and chuckled. He walked back towards his dorm, going up a couple flights of stairs. He could hear the rest of the male DexHolders talking about their love life. He walked past them, opening the door to his room. He closed it as he got in and saw the picture frame he always had. It was him with a dark-haired girl who was obviously older. He smiled, letting his fingers touch the edges of the frame. _Courtney_.

Sapphire walked into the lobby of the girls' dorm, seeing the rest of the DexHolders talking about weird things like where to confess and all the lovey dovey crap. She just simply ignored them, passing by quickly. She got into her room and jumped onto her bed. She wanted to fall asleep, but she was tired of seeing the memories of the past every single day. She had known for a long time- Ruby loved Courtney, not her. To him, they were just best friends- impossible to separate. But she had still loved him ever since they met. She lost to her desire for sleep and dosed off, seeing the images again. Tears were forming as she was seeing the images. _Ruby._

Ruby continued to observe the picture frame, touching its edges. He decided to take the photo out, noticing something strange. _Why is there two photos?_ He looked at the photo behind the one with Courtney in it. He blinked a couple times and stared deeply into the photo. It was an image of him and Sapphire, both smiling. It was taken on Sapph's birthday after they saved Hoenn. He placed the photos back into the frame but this time the photo of him and Sapphire was in front. He placed the frame back on his dresser and left his room. His PokéNav was ringing. He glanced at the name of the caller- _Courtney (heart)_. He opened his PokeNav and answered her, "Hello?"

Sapph woke up suddenly after seeing younger Ruby's hurt face again. _Not again_. She glanced to the digital clock on her left. It read midnight and she sighed, getting out of her bed. Turning on the switch, the light blinded her for a little bit until her eyes adjusted. She changed into her pajamas and left her room. She decided to grab some food before going back to sleep. Walking over to the dorm's kitchen, she sensed someone. The kitchen lights were on and she could hear humming. She peeked in.

"Hey, Ruby," he heard her voice. "Hey...Courtney." He awkwardly said. He liked her, and she liked him. But, their relationship seemed really strange. "Ruby," she said his name again. "Yes?" Her voice seemed nervous as she began to ask, "Do you want to go on a date with me?" Ruby begun to grin, "Sure! How about tomorrow? We can ditch class if you want." She giggled over the phone, "Okay, how about we go after 3rd period? Meet me at the front gate." He smiled, "Of course. Can't wait. See you tomorrow." He hung up and sighed, _Where should we go?_ He went back to his room and dosed off right away.

Sapph saw dark hair. She blinked a couple times then walked in. The other person turned her head, seeing Sapphire, "Ah, it's Sapphire." Sapph walked closer, "Hello, Courtney. What are you busy doing?" The older girl smiled happily, "Just getting ready for a date~" Sapph was extremely curious at the moment, "Who's your date?" Courtney blushed lightly, "Ruby." The brunette's sapphire eyes widened, as she repeated the name, "Ru-Ruby?" The dark-haired girl nodded, "Oh yeah, he never told you. We've been dating for months." Sapph was astonished, losing her will to eat now. "I'm happy for the two of ya," she said, faking a smile. Courtney didn't notice and smiled back, "Thanks, Sapphire. Why were you here in the first place?" Sapphire replied sheepishly, "I was hungry, but I'm not hungry anymore." "Are you sure you're not hungry? I can make you something if you'd like," Courtney offered. Sapphire declined the offer and waved good night. After she was far away from the kitchen, she nimbly ran back to her room. She should have know. She landed on her bed, crying herself to sleep.

The annoying beeps of Ruby's alarm clock woke the ebony-haired boy. As he opened his eyes, he began to smile. _Oh yeah, today... Courtney and I are going on a date._ He got out of bed, changed and ran out of the dorm with his necessary things. He ran towards the girls' dorm, waiting for his best friend to appear from the building. Sapphire was usually already here, since the brunette was a fast preparer. However, today she wasn't here yet. He waited a couple more minutes as he saw his three senpais: Blue, Yellow and Crystal. They noticed him and Yellow began to speak, "Ah, Ruby. You're a bit later, Sapph already left." Ruby was shocked, "She usually waits for me, why did she leave me today?" The three girls shrugged as they walked past him, going towards the school building. He looked at them in the distance until he jumped up as someone yelled his name. "Ruby!" The girl glomped him and he blushed, "He-hey Courtney."

Sapphire spamclicked her blue pen, ticked. "Is there something wrong, Sapph?" She heard the voice of her other friend and classmate, "I'm fine, Rald. What's our first class again?" "English, I think we're writing poems." She groaned, _Wait... this can help me with my problems._ "Sapph!" She heard his voice, she and Rald turned their heads, seeing a strangely pissed off Ruby. "Hey Ruby, what's up?" Rald asked. "Sapph, why did you leave without me?" Sapphire chuckled slightly, "Oops, sorry about that." To be honest, she kind of wanted to let Ruby and Courtney be together but she kept it a secret. "Good morning class~ Take your seats please!"

Their teacher, Roxanne, held the piece of white chalk and began writing on the board. Sapph, with her amazing eyesight, read the words silently to herself.

 **Directions: Write a poem, any theme is fine. Must be at least 10 lines long.**

Roxanne then faced her students, "Alright, I'll give you the whole period. Turn it in after class." Everyone began writing in complete silence. Sapph smiled, beginning to write.

Ruby tapped his pencil repeatedly onto his desk. He was wondering why Sapphire suddenly forgot to wait for him today. He then began to write his poem, while thinking about his date with Courtney. _Maybe we'll kiss this time,_ blushing immediately after having those thoughts. He then glanced at Sapphire, who was completely focused on writing. _I never knew she liked poetry._

The bell rang, and all the students began leaving the classroom, handing their poems to Roxanne, who was near the door. Sapph, also in the crowd, handed her poem to Roxanne then headed to her next class with Rald beside her. "Hey Sapph?" "Yeah, Rald?" The blond midget began to ask, "Why did you leave Ruby in the morning? You obviously didn't forget." Sapph chuckled softly, "You'll understand later, Rald." They arrived to their next class.

The bell rang once again, letting the students out to go to 4th period. Ruby, on the other hand, sped through the crowd of students and reached the front of the school building. Courtney was already there, smiling shyly. He smiled back, blushing a tiny bit. They were both excited, Ruby grinned, "Shall we go now?" He extended his hand. Courtney smiled, "Let's." She extended her hand, reaching for his.

Sapph and Rald continue walking to their classes together, since they had the same classes. "Hey Rald," Sapph glanced at Emerald as they were walking to their last class. Emerald answered back, "What is it, Sapph?" She hesitated but then asked, "Did you ever liked someone?" Emerald groaned. Sapphire spoke in a serious tone, "Just answer the question." Emerald scratched his head, "I did love Kris, but she always loved me as if we were siblings." Sapph chuckled, "So it was unrequited."

The last bell of the day rang, allowing Sapph to jolt back to the dorms. However, today was different. "Sapphire!" The brunette turned her head back, seeing her teacher, Roxanne. "Yes, Ms. Roxanne?" The rock-loving teacher caught her breath then began to speak, "Your poem was splendid today, Sapphire. Perhaps you should join this month's poetry slam. Tell me if you're interested, alright?" Sapph nodded as her teacher handed her back her poem. Roxanne then headed back to the faculty room. Sapph glanced at her poem, chuckling _. Maybe I should consider that possibility._

When Sapphire finally reached the dorms, she immediately saw her senpais and kouhais. Blue noticed that the younger brunette finally came home, smirking. "Sapphire-chan~ We were planning on sneaking into the boys' dorm. You wanna join?" Sapph smiled, "Sure, that sounds fun!" Yellow was shaking nervously, "Are you sure this is a good idea, Blue-chan?" "Stop being for scared, Yellow-tan! Have fun for a while." They arrived at the boys' dorm with Blue leading the group. She smirked, knowing all the guys were probably somewhere outside. She led them inside and said, "You can go to any room you want, I guess. Come back in thirty minutes."

Ruby and Courtney had chosen to first go watch a romantic movie, holding each other's hands the entire time. They then went to the aquarium nearby, known for its beautiful Milotic and Lumineon, and the abundance of Magikarp. Courtney, who prepared a bento for each of them, handed him one of the bentos. They both are and Ruby constantly complimented on the food. They both looked at all the fish and sea creatures in the aquarium, enjoying every moment. They then left the aquarium when they finished seeing every fish; the sun was setting. Courtney came closer to Ruby. Lips inches apart.

Sapph walked to Ruby's room, opening the door as she reached it. It was tidy as she thought; everything was neatly placed and his bed was already made. She chuckled at how much his room was like him. Suddenly, something sparkled in her eyes. She walked over to it, seeing a frame with an image inside. She grasped it, noticing it was the both of them. Smiling, she continued to snoop around. She opened his closet, noticing something unusual. She held it in her hand, observing it. _A blue scarf and a blue outfit..._ Something touched her shoulder suddenly; she looked back, seeing a certain Swampert staring at her. "Hello, Mumu. You aren't with Ruby?" The Swampert shook its head, glancing at the two pieces of clothing she was holding. Suddenly, Ruby's Gardevoir, Ruru, came out of her pokeball. She closed her eyes and Sapph heard a voice in her mind. "That's for you. Ruby was making it for you so that you would wear it. Though, it should be obvious to him that he shouldn't have made it, in secrecy." Sapph chuckled, "That idiot, he's dating Courtney, correct?" Ruru nodded, sadness was in her eyes. "We've always thought he wanted to be with you, but it seems we were wrong." Sapph smiled weakly, "Courtney and Ruby match, no wonder he would pick her over me. Could I take these with me?" Ruru and Mumu widened their eyes, then nodded. "Thanks. Don't tell Ruby that any of the girls were here, okay?" The two pokemon nodded. Sapph suddenly heard footsteps, "Uh oh, it looks like I wasn't paying attention to the time, I got to go, cover up for me." Sapph opened the window and jumped out; immediately Ruby appeared into his room, seeing his Gardevoir and Swampert outside of their pokeballs. "Were you two talking?" They nodded, smiling at their trainer. Ruru used Psychic to immediately shut the closet and window before Ruby could notice. _Whew_.

Ruby and Courtney's lips were inches apart, both blushing madly. Ruby closed his eyes, waiting for the moment. However, his mind began to create images of another girl. Images of a certain girl smiling. Then suddenly, he saw an image of her crying. He opened his eyes, pushing Courtney away suddenly. " Sorry." Courtney looked at him, confused. She then looked at his troubled face and sighed, "It's alright. Perhaps it's not time yet." He nodded, "I'm truly sorry. Would you like me to walk you home?" She shook her head, "It's fine, you can walk home alone. I'll walk back myself." They parted ways and Ruby blocked his face with his hat. _Why can't I stop thinking about her? I love Courtney, right?_ He clenched his teeth to keep his anger in control. He continued walking. _Maybe, I should stop trying to forget those feelings... But does she still love me?_ He walked up into his room, opening it to see his Gardevoir and Swampert out of their pokeballs. He chuckled, "Were you two talking?" They nodded as he walked over to them, rubbing their heads with affection. He grabbed the picture frame, then laid on his bed, sighing. _Sapph..._

Sapph twirled around a couple times, looking at herself in the outfit Ruby secretly made for her. It was just a simple blue tank top with black edges that was connected to white short shorts. The white shorts were connected to longer black shorts. _It's cute, and it clearly is my style._ She wrapped the scarf around her neck, feeling its fluffiness. _It's obviously a set; he probably worked hard to perfect this..._ She glanced at the poem, _Maybe I should join that event.._. A thought appeared in her mind, her eyes began to sparkle, _I've got it!_

The next morning, Ruby walked over to the girls' dorm, hoping Sapphire was waiting for him this time. Lucky for him, she was, smiling brightly. _She's so cute..._ "So you didn't forget today?" She smiled at him, "Yep, by the way, you remember what we did yesterday in English?" Ruby nodded and Sapphire continued, "Well, Ms. Roxanne asked me to join the poetry slam, hehe." Ruby's eyes widened, " Seriously?!" Sapphire nodded, "Could you possibly help me practice today afterschool?" Ruby smiled, "Sure!" They began walking to school, smiling at each other. _Plan A is complete._

The last bell rung, allowing students to go home or do their club activities. Roxanne was walking towards the faculty room when she heard something. "Ms. Roxanne!" The rock-loving teacher turned her head back, seeing Sapphire running towards her. "Ah, Sapphire. Have you decided on whether joining the poetry slam or not yet?" "No, I'm sorry. Maybe I'll join next time." "It's okay, I'll ask you next month, alright?" "Okay and thank you!" Sapphire chuckled, _Now time to get changed._ She ran into the girls' restroom.

Ruby walked up the stairs until he reach the door, opening to the roof. He opened it, seeing his best friend in a different uniform from before. _How did she-_ "How did you get that?" Sapph chuckled, "I've always wondered, Ruby. Why do you always lie?" Ruby stayed silent as Sapph continued, "You liar. You told me you forgot about what happened at Mirage Island, yet you're dating Courtney. You never said anything about that to me." Ruby spoke, "Sapph, I-" "You liar, you did this to love Courtney, didn't you?" "I did, okay. I admitted it, now can you please tell me how you got that?" Ruby asked, about to cry while pointing at the outfit and scarf she was wearing. Sapph laughed, scaring Ruby, "Why else do you think Ruru and Mumu were out of their pokeballs, Ruby?" Ruby's eyes widened, "You snuck in?" "Perhaps, anyways forget about this," she smiled. Ruby sighed, "Then read your poem already. Isn't this why you wanted me to come here?" "Forget about this shitty poem," she laughed, walking up to him. She kissed him, causing shivers in his body. She pulled away, walking back to the edge of the fence. He noticed something strange about her eyes, they seemed lifeless. She smiled, opening her mouth. "I love you, still, you know." She fell back, as he ran toward the fence. He screamed, crying her name as she fell into the abyss.

His head began to hurt as images flashed through his mind. _What is this?_ He saw a younger version of him and the no longer existing brunette. The younger version of him was carefully placing a flower tiara on the younger brunette. They were smiling, each with red cheeks. They hugged, and crept closer to each other. He pressed his lips onto hers and instantly pull away. His mind returned to reality, realizing he had loved her too. But it was too late.

* * *

 **A/N: 3k words wut, but the writing got worse as it reached the ending qq**

 **For those who enjoyed it, there will be a sequel C:**

 **Review if you liked it x3**


	2. Epilogue

**Safi here to bring you an small, yet big update for Unrequited. I've been dead for almost a year. And it's almost the anniversary of the release of Unrequited, May 14th being the exact date. \o/ As I had said, there will be a sequel to this story. I'm surprised to see that there has been over 500 views, well Franticshipping should already be canon. Thanks Ruby for ruining our lives. ;c**

 **Anyways the release of the sequel will be on the anniversary, hopefully. It's a Saturday Safi you got this. Just like the the release, the story begins a year after Sapphire's death. Everyone has been coping with their friend's death, besides Ruby. (He deserved to suffer c: -slapped-) He hasn't been able to get over his best friend/first love's death. On the anniversary of her death, a mysterious yet familiar student transfers into Ruby's class.**

 **However the release will not be on this account, but my newest one (yes I have billions of accounts, not sorry), Laparis. Updates will be monthly, no exact day per month because my life is mean to me.**

 **Thanks for the support and enjoy Crimson Lapis c:**

* * *

 _A faint laugh was nearby, but no one heard it. Well, maybe the mice heard it. But they couldn't see the source. After all, the source was no longer real._

The End.


End file.
